Burning Brighter
by CupcakeUnicorn
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's life after the games in district twelve. How they keep burning brighter together. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Where I Belong

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! I've been wanting to write a Hunger Games fan fiction for a while now and have finally made myself, due to the war I had with my sister over who could draw Katniss better, they both turned out pretty cool. Sooo, read and review and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1: Where I Belong

I hear the rustle of leaves to my right and drop swiftly to the forest floor. I nestle myself among the foliage, perfectly camouflaged. Then I discreetly select a silver arrow from the quiver at my back and place it in the gleaming bow in my hands.

I turn toward the noise, crouching low, my hands on the rough bark of a tree. I spot a buck. A youthful and sleek creature, oblivious to the fact that his life may end at any moment. Instead of destroying the beauty instantly, I lower my bow.

I can't take away his unknowing innocence, his nature-given freedom. This beautiful creation is uncorrupted by the cruel world, unchanged. Unlike do many of us whose lives are forever marred by its greedy games.

I lower the bow and let it rest at my side, the arrow still in it. As I reveal myself from my hiding spot the buck skitters away into the trees, melting away.

I slowly begin to trudge through the woods, bow at the ready. I am well fed because of the winning of the rebellion against the capitol. I have little need for the wildlife I hunt in these woods. But this place is the one true place on this earth I feel I truly belong too.

After about a quarter mile, I spy a squirrel in a nearby tree, high in the branches of a maple. I raise the bow and pull back the string but, before I can release, strong arms snake around me from behind.

**What did you think guys? Tell me! I know this was super short but I have my reasons and I know that the next chapter shall rock so, review fellow tributes!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Steady Song

**Author's Note: Just read it. Then review it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 2: A Steady Song

Before I can even utter a word of protest, or create a struggle, a strong, booming laugh echoes out from behind me. The fear and concern subsides, because I know that laugh, it belongs to Peeta. How he snuck up behind is surprising, knowing his heavy tread.

Before I acknowledge him, I let the arrow fly and pierce it's target, Peeta's hands still on my waist. I turn around to face Peeta, who is smiling brilliantly, his blonde curls glowing in a ray of sunlight. He stiffens somewhat when he catches sight of the bow in my hands, but relaxes. Because of the hijacking, he still has flashes or moments of not being able to differentiate the truth from the lies the Capitol painfully fed him. He still asks questions about the past, just little things now, and I tell him real or not real, though now that it's better, it's more of a joke between us. Though, the pain can never be erased from the true meaning of those simple words.

"You snuck up on me," I accuse, "I see you don't walk like an elephant anymore."

"No, I guess not" he replies simply before taking my hand.

I retrieve my prize of the hunt, though it will most likely only gain the status of becoming Buttercup's dinner and we start walking.

After a while we come across the lake my father and I used to swim in when he would take me hunting as a child. On a summer day like this, with the harsh sun beating down upon us, it's cool, crystal waters look inviting. So, without a word to Peeta, I peel off my hunting boots and dive in.

The water is instantly refreshing as I splash around. I call to Peeta and he strips off his shirt and jumps in. We splash at one another and make faces at each other under the water's blue surface, then come up sputtering and laughing.

After a while we grow weary and drag our soaking wet bodies out from the lake and collapse in the grass, side by side, still laughing.

A slight breeze blows, picking up leaves in the wind and making me shiver. Peeta pulls me close and I lay my head on his chest, over his beating heart, thankful for the comforting song of his steady heartbeat.

After a few moments of contented silence, I speak of something that has been bothering me for some time now, I tell the truth of what I feel, even though it's a hard thing for me to do, even with Peeta.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Prim's," I choke on my dead sister's name, "name had never been called at the reaping and I wouldn't have had to volunteer as tribute. If it had been someone else's name instead, if you hadn't have been called, if the whole thing had never happened. Then, I remember it took so much away from me but, gave me so much in return. You."

"Everything happens for a reason, Katniss. Even if at the time it seems like a waste. I have never believed in coincidences, only destiny. Like the day I gave you the bread so many years ago."

"I guess I believe that too," I say, my voice wavering slightly, "but I can't help but think that, what started it all, my need to keep Prim safe was a failed attempt. That, that I-" I break off, unable to continue as a single tear slides down my cheek.

Peeta gently swipes away the shimmering tear with the back of his hand and holds me tight, whispering into my hair.

"It wasn't my fault my fault that Prim died, real or not real?" I ask desperately needed to hear his answer.

"Not real."

**I don't like this chapter so much but, I'm still working on it and promise the next chapters are better. Review, please!**


End file.
